The reaver FOUND
by Wolfone10
Summary: It starts as a a match.. a single fire.. Nothing to fear... But watch as a boy, meets his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Deep below the village of konohamaru.. a certain artifact slumbered.. It was POWERFULL, it was OLD, ancient by any stretch of the word.. It had existed since time

Immorial, it was a BLADE a snake like design, and yet had a hilt of a SKULL with long fangs.. it's name had been lost to the ages, it's purpose also... But MANY had tried to

move or claim the blade.. ALL had resulted in death... No person, jutsu, or funjutsu seemed to have ANY effect on it, instead it would pulse ONCE and the person trying

would be dead... It was never heard of even in stories that came down from the sage of the six paths, it was just that OLD... many coveted the blade, but since NONE

could lay a hand on it, it was left unclaimed, left to darkness.. UNTILL an unusual set of circumstances led to it's MASTER claiming it AGAIN.

(konohamaru - night time - market district)

Through the crowded streets, one naruto uzumaki runs for his life, he never understood why people hated him, but they did... Tonight was just ONE example, he HAD

done a small bad thing in stealing groceries, but damn it he was HUNGRY.. it had been two days and he haden't eaten.. We're they trying to starve him to death? He

raced over carts and stalls eaily, his stealth and agility being INCREDIBLY high for his age, looking back every once in a while showing that the civilians had LONG given

up, it was only ninja on his tail now... "ha, you can't catch me, I'm the prank KING".. he boasted as he ran faster and faster... What would be different that night was the

ninja were unwitingly hurding him to the "forest of death"... Naruto.. Seeing the large gates in front of him, did his usual careful observation, and JUMPED THEM.. landing

in said forest, the anbu and ninja were NOT quick to follow.. Naruto after observing the plant-life and the LACK of people trying to hurt him, cam up with the OBVIOUS

answer "I like it here"... and began to explore...The more he explored the more ripped and torn his clothes got, but HERE at least there were no glares, no hidden HATE,

no anger, not ANYTHING... the little 9 year old could be his real self, and that made a lot of difference to him... Naruto walked on until he head shouts...

"the demon brat must be here"... "we chased him enough, I WATCHED HIM JUMP THE FENCE"... and more.. naruto was begging to get scared... He had to find a place to

HIDE.. it was then he saw a big cave and least twice his height and ran into it.. the stones almost an obsidean black.. the cave radiated "stay way".. but naruto not

having any other option ran into it like his life depended on it.. Naruto followed the cave.. DOWN and DOWN and DOWN.. it led to bodies ALL OVER the floor.. some new,

some so ancient you couldn't tell the sex... ALL around a pedistal that had on it the most beautiful and horrifying blade naruto had ever seen... It was a work of art done

by a deranged swordsmith... It was shining even though there was NO LIGHT... Naruto brought his hand up to it... deep in his mind he heard.. "You have returned, MY

MASTER".

A/N yeah I know short. but really how many beginnings have you read and they just didn't make you roll your eyes and want them to GET ON WITH IT... This is probably gonna be different then 90% of canon because I find that a stupid thing to subject myself too, and it's pretty much BRAIN DEAD in the first place. Naruto is gonna be a vampire.. not just ANY vampire... KAIN.. as in the FIRST VAMPIRE... a true bad-ass with a weapon that can equal EXCALIBUR... don't like it? Don't read... FLIP TO ANOTHER CHANNEL... The reaver is KINDA sentient... as in anyone BUT naruto that touches it is a DEAD MAN... No "shocking the uchiha" to let him know not to touch it, you touch it, your a corpse. It also responds like thor's hammer.. AS in it can ALWAYS be called to naruto's hand... I have SEEN threats to kiba, and sasuke on PLENTY of fiction.. The only thing I have a problem with, is he DOESN'T GO THROUGH WITH THEM... You get told ONCE.. then YOU DIE.. that's how I roll. and how NARUTO is gonna roll in this one!

parings: undecided.. probably a harem, but not massive... That gets outta hand very quickly.. the fact that he's a BAD-ASS, invincible, immortal might make a few want to be with him.

oh and there is NO excuse like the LAME-ASS curse of madness to save the uchiha's hide.. HE'S A DEAD MAN.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, stared at the blade, it's weird shape, almost like a serpent, it's hilt looking like a demon's half skull.. with wide eyes... he'd never really possessed ANYTHING in his life, now this?

"Um how can I hear a voice in my head?" naruto quickly exclaimed... "I am NOT a voice in your head, I am the voice of your blade my master!"... said disemobied voice replied...

"BUT THAT STILL MEANS YOUR A VOICE IN MY HEAD!".. naruto all but screamed...

"calm yourself my lord... I am here to serve you! As I have always been".. replied the voice.. AGAIN TO WHICH NARUTO RESPONED...

"AHHH YOUR A GHOST, HOLY CRAP I AM SCARED OF GHOSTS! WHERE SHOULD I RUN?!"..

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILD... GROW UP, MY MASTER!" the voice said indignate... Naruto calemed down at that, and looked to the outsides of the cave.. the forest and then the weird blade in his hand... "wait, your the sword aren't you?"... he asked hestitently... "Your the sword that's been talking in my brain, right?"... he asked narrowing his eyes at the snake-like blade.

"YES! FINALLY you get it! You can understnad me?" the voice from before said.

"YES I can hear you, but that still doesn't explain how a sword is able to talk to me, or what all these bodies are doing around here!" naruto said still a little freaked that a SWORD was talking to him.

"Naruto step away from that blade"... came a clear voice.. the one of the 3rd hokage as he and an entire platoon of anbu suddenly appeared on the scene.

"NO MASTER, DON'T ABONDON ME, PLEASE!".. naruto felt echoing into his skull.

"why Jii? why show up NOW? Why not when your VILLAGERS were HUNTING ME? When they would HURT ME? Are you afriad NOW? Maybe because I have grown a CLAW?.. Or maybe it's this sword you fear?" naruto said as he gripped the hilt tighter... he noticed everyone wince at that statement.. and decided to press forward..

"what? I wasn't important enough to protect but damn your scared shitless of this thing huh?"... The hokage's eyes widened as naruto began to figure out truths he never wanted him to piece together...

"naruto drop the sword.. it's evil"... he spoke in broken breaths.. sounding like someone SCARED TO DEATH.

"YEAH?.. maybe it is... maybe it isn't.. IF YOU WANNA KEEP me in the village, you better get used to seeing me with it... If not? Well I am sure ANOTHER village will be just as home... Or you could take it from me!"..

Naruto said this as his little eight year old body fell into a stance that made the reaver's blade easy to hit others with, his eyes bleed into a deep crimson and began glowing... the hilt on the reaver also began glowing a deep crimson.. "what's wrong?" naruto asked.. before smirking... "YOU CAN'T TAKE IT CAN YOU?".. it wasn't said as a question, it was said with a finality of DOOM...


	3. Chapter 3

FOUR YEAR TIMESKIP -

Time had went peaceful for naruto, NOT SO MUCH the people of konoha... Everyone that THOUGHT that he was still a punching bag... INSTINTALLY got schooled that he was NOT.. the BAREST TOUCH of the reaver stold someone's life... and naruto himself begain to phsyically change... His hair grew lighter and lighter until his resembled white except in light in which it would show it was blonde. His eyes became more and more lighter.. Until settling on a GOLDEN color... his canines also lengthed even putting an Inzukia to shame.

The hokage, didn't KNOW what to do with these changes, they ALL marked naruto as different from his exposure to the reaver... But after that FAILED first fight with his anbu (they all died)... all trust between the boy and him had been SHATTERED... He wasn't worried about the fox anymore (unless the fox and the reaver MERGED)... he had asked Jiryaia to come back back but the note he had sent back, had said "suck my left nut"... Showing he was still CLEARLY upset over not getting to take his godson outta the village...

Everything was going UPSIDE DOWN.. for the kage... NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSED to happen... his student WASN'T supposed to be upset with him, naruto wasn't supposed to find that DAMNED SWORD.. (stupid fucking villagers) and he wasn't supposed to piece everything together... NO everything was SUPPOSED to be perfectly FINE... the villagers would IGNORE naruto but not BEAT HIM, his anbu guard was SUPPOSED to watch him, he'd have no friends BUT would also be willing to have ANY friends... This was all falling to ASH in his hands.

The only thing He could HONESTLY thank is that crime was WAY down in honoha, he thought for a BRIEF second that it was because his people started to evolve... Until he looked at a report, apparently a lot of "supposed" criminals (as in no proof) were found DEAD all around the village.. DRAINED OF BLOOD with not a mark on them.. cause of death?... Exsanguination. They were all BLEED TO DEATH, He sighed, he had no doubt the "cursed sword" had SOMETHING to do with this, but couldn't prove it... He had to restrain the slight smirk.. The "cursed sword becoming the 'CURSED BOY'S" possession." He was slightly alarmed at naruto's physcial transformations, but when he watched naruto training, he saw his NEW heights.. He could DESTROY target dummies with a look and had abilites he couldn't BELIEVE and when he drew the reaver?.. He looked UNSTOPPABLE!"... Yeah he was glad he calmed naruto down, even if it DID cost him a lot... He had to explain EVERYTHING to the child.. his parents, who he was, everything... Naruto just shrugged it off with an attitude Sarutobi would have expected in someone MUCH older... and said it didn't matter... and they'd get his sword over his COLD DEAD BODY... (oh and the village's destruction because naruto WOULD free the kyuubi with his dying breath, JUST TO KILL THEM ALL). .. that sent a sudder of fear even now through the old man, naruto was DEADLY serious... It made him wonder if putting him up for ninja graduation was even a good idea.

But there were a lot of potential pit-traps this year, all of them being clan heirs.. He thought about assigning naruto to team 7, with it's others being sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno... But quickly dismissed it, naruto was hanging on to the village by a THREAD... Putting him on a team with someone that EMBODIES everything BAD about the village would have been a stupid move. He wasn't even REALLY sure that naruto was a gennin.. considering with the reaver he could PROBABLY kill HIM... But if he wanted naruto tp interact with ANYONE his age,, he'd have to put him through the "program".. the only PROBLEM was, with naruto taking the reaver and the changes done to him, he didn't KNOW what naruto's age was.


End file.
